


The depths of your fragility

by FancifulRivers



Category: Death Note
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Light Is Not Kira, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancifulRivers/pseuds/FancifulRivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The case is resolved. L's got a few loose ends to tie up before he leaves.</p>
<p>Light disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The depths of your fragility

The sunlight spilling in through the window has taken on the cooler hues of approaching twilight, you notice idly, crouched in one of the last remaining chairs, a lollipop held between two slackening fingers. The case is over. Light Yagami is not Kira (a fact that burns you to your core- you  _hate_ being wrong, and even more so when you've put so much effort into being  _right_ ). The handcuffs are long since removed, though you swear you can still hear the phantom jingle of cold metal. Headquarters has never been so empty. It's time to move on. Time to leave Japan and find the next case (there's always a next case).  


And yet...

A footstep creaks behind you and you plop down into the chair properly, using bare toes to swivel it around so you can see. Light stands in the doorway, looking slightly ill at ease and yet far more confident than you. You raise one eyebrow, though you doubt he can see it, and propel yourself to your feet. The floor is cold, but you pay it no attention.

"You're still here," Light says. You nod, slightly slump-shouldered, sticking the cherry-flavored lollipop in your mouth and pulling it back out with a loud smacking sound. A muscle in Light's jaw twitches.

"Not for long," you tell him. "There are still a few loose ends to be wrapped up in the case."

"Like what?" Light asks, curious. He steps closer, and you have to fight the urge to back away. 

"You," you say. You watch the frustration roll over his face like a storm cloud, the anger flattening the spark in his eyes. "Not as a suspect," you tack on after several moments of heavy silence.

"Then what?" he asks through gritted teeth. He never shows this level of emotion around anyone else. Not the way he does around you. Chaotic, purpose-less. It intrigues you.

"Us," you say, using the lollipop stick to motion between the two of you. He pauses, his face starting to redden ever so slightly. Judging from the heat you can feel in your own face, you have no doubt your own pallid cheeks are doing the same. 

"I thought that was over," Light says carefully. 

"It...is," you say, but it feels like a lie. "It is a loose thread."

"It doesn't have to be," Light tells you, stepping even closer, crowding you. You can feel the heat rise from him, his breath stirring the finer hairs at your temple, his cologne teasing your nose. "You're afraid, aren't you." It's not a question. He places one hand over your heart, feeling the fluttering pulse through the thin white shirt, and you color redder.

"Of course not," you say, monotonous, but the erratic beat of your heart beneath his fingers says otherwise.

"Why?" Light asks. 

"I-" Your voice cuts off mid-sentence when his mouth crashes into yours, with just enough hesitancy that you can pull back if you don't want it.

Your fingers crush the soft material of his shirt instead and you pull him into you, retaining just enough clearheadedness to drop your lollipop onto the table, not the floor. Your lips are sticky from the candy, but Light doesn't seem to care, so you resolve that neither do you. He presses you back into the chair, pushing you ungracefully into a sitting position until he's straddling you and you realize just how uncomfortable your jeans have become.

"You want this," Light pants in your ear, his hands working underneath your shirt. You gasp at the feel of his fingers, almost burning, against the cool, sensitive skin of your chest.

"Yes," you admit with a shudder, pressing your lips to his again, grinding yourself into the cradle of his hips as best as you can, heedless of the fact that anyone else could come along at any moment and catch you.

"You want  _me_ ," Light says, teeth nipping at your jawline, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses against the curve of your neck.

"Yes," you breathe shakily.

"I'm not a loose thread," Light hisses, and you're surprised to see the glint of possessiveness in his eyes as his hands circle your wrists, holding you tight against him.

"I can't stay," you whisper, regret tingeing your words as you kiss him again, and again, as if enough kisses will hide the truth.

"I could come with you," Light suggests, taking your bottom lip and sucking on it  _hard_ \- it hurts, but  _oh_ how you like that-

"Can you?" you ask, breathless and aching. Tears prick your eyes for no discernible reason.

" _Yes,_ " Light demands. You don't say another word, but your lips speak for you anyway.


End file.
